Tempest Defense Sub
The Tempest Defense Sub was the Falantan Confederation’s answer to ErrorLandia’s new fleet of submarines. It was a large, defensive submarine that could easily sink ships with its 4 seperate torpedo tubes. However, it was intoduced too late into the war to make much of a difference. History Nobody is sure as to where this had come from or how it came to be, but it certainly did not come from RoboTech. It was not up-to-smack when compared to their other ambitious projects, just a very large submarine that is perfect for naval superiority. In addition, the reports surrounding them are very cryptic, such that only 20 were ever made and 4 were sunk in battle. No manufacturing companies had come forth to claim it, so it was assumed that the Confederation had made it themselves, like quite a few of the vehicles they used. If the unknown is what we fear, then the Tempest is the unknown. Nobody is sure what exactly happens when a Tempest strikes, but sailors who had told frightening tales on the high seas reportedly had encountered a Tempest and the hull on their Legionnaire was turned into swiss cheese faster than they had ever seen before. Though their lifeboats were retreived by a passing Grumble, their lives would never be the same again. Overview One of the best psychological weapons in the Confederate navy, the Tempest isn’t named after a storm for no reason. They can sink capital ships with little to no effort with their quadruple torpedo launchers. It can make your opponents grow paranoid of this shark in the water and employ excessive amounts of anti-submarine weapons. Though they make great escorts for naval vessels, make sure they don’t get too ambitious. The Tempest has comparatively low health considering its damage output, which is higher than that of a Soviet Akula Sub. Their speed also limits them from chasing down faster Blitz Attack Subs, which are able to kite them with ease. This is the reason as to why they are considered “defense” subs instead of “attack” subs. Quotes Many of these quotes were inspired by the Boomer Sub from Yuri’s Revenge. Created * Tempest systems operational. * The seas belong to the Confederation! Selected * Anything on sonar? * Attention all crew! * Maintaining position and depth. * Guidance systems, check. * Systems ready to go. * Submerged vessel standing by. Ordered to move * Thrusting forward! * The calm before the storm! * We will protect that area. * Full ahead! * They’re here, I know it. * Propeller systems engaged. Ordered to attack * Prepare all torpedoes! * Got you now! * Bring them down to our level! * This will be a sinker! * They’ll never see it coming. * They’re for the sharks! * Torpedoes armed! In combat * Victory is at hand! * Do not relent! * Keep firing! * We have them! * For the Confederation! * We’re not done! Retreating * Slipping away. * Another successful procedure! * We‘re going home, boys! Category:Naval Category:Falantan Confederation